Naruto Reversed
by starcatkitten
Summary: What would have happened if Sakura was a different character in the story? Not just a weak girl but stronger. A girl with a worst past than Sasuke. What would happen?
1. Dream

Naruto-Reversed

_A five-year-old Sakura stood above her parents. They lay there, lifeless. Covered in blood. A blood pool was underneath them. Their heads detached from their heads. Sakura stood there, unmoving. Blood covered her. Her face, her cloths, her shoes, and even her hair. She held a sword in her right hand. Blood was dripping from it. Every drop moved the blood puddle. Sakura held her head down and looked at the blood._

_A twelve-year-old girl and a nine-year old boy ran in the room. The girl screamed at the sight and the boy gasped. Sakura turned to them. Her eyes were dull and blank. The sword dropped to the ground with a clash. The boy grabbed Sakura by her collar and her feet lifted off the floor. She remained the same. The boy yelled at her. "How could you do this Sakura?! How could you kill them?! How could you?!" He was getting ready to punch her with all his might._

_The girl with red hair grabbed his fist. "John no! Please don't hurt her. She's only a child! You can hurt her like that! You might kill her! Leave her alone."_

_John glared at her. "Than we'll have revenge. She killed our parents Rose. She killed them! Have her pay by giving up her life."_

_Sakura's eyes watered and tears began to fall. "Johnny…"_

_John let her go and she fell into the blood puddle. She became covered by more blood. Her eyes regained their pupils and she looked at her parents. Sakura screamed a loud scream that the entire village heard. She closed her eyes as she made her hands turn into fists. Blood stained her hands as she was on her knees and hands. Tears splashed and mixed with the blood. "Mommy…daddy…don't leave me! I'm so sorry! I was lost…in the d-darkness. Please forgive me."_

_Rose bent down next to Sakura. Her light green dress touched the blood puddle. She touched Sakura's shoulder. "Sakura…look at me. Who put you in the darkness?"_

_Sakura looked at her big sister. "T-the Dark Lord…he was controlling Orochimaru and…they made me suffer…in the darkness. I never realized that they would take over my body and…and…" She covered her face with her hands. She sobbed._

_John kneeled down next to his sisters. "I will get my revenge." He stood up and tightened his hand into a fist. He held it up next to him. "I will kill Orochimaru and the Dark Lord! Even if it costs me my life." Tears fell out of his eyes. "He will pay dearly."_

_Rose also began to cry. "Listen to yourself John! You don't know what you're saying! Killing isn't the answer. We can still be happy. We can start over." Sakura looked at them. Rose stood up and hugged John. He hugged her back. "Calm yourself Johnny. He wants you to follow him. Listen to your sister…and live a good life. Not the life of an avenger. It won't bring you happiness. It'll only bring you pain and regret."_

_Sakura listened to her words carefully. She looked at the sword. It turned into a purple dragonfly pin. She put the pin in her hair and clutched the star diamond pendent around her neck. She looked down and at her hands that were shaking. "What have I done?" She whispered and than fell unconscious._


	2. Horrible Festival Night

A now eleven-year-old Sakura woke up. Sweat poured down her forehead. She gasped for air. Tears poured down her face. She held her forehead with her right hand. A now thirteen-year-old John ran in the room. He looked at Sakura. "What happened? I heard you scream."

Sakura looked up at him as she calmed down a bit. "Just a dream…"

John looked down as he remembered it. "I'm sorry Sakura. I wish I could make it all just go away so we can live normal lives."

Rose came into the room all cheery. She was wearing a light green tank top and skirt. She wore red shorts. The skirt reached her knees and had long slits on each side. "John, you're going to be late for school. I heard that the results from the tests are in today. I hope you passed John. I want you to become a strong ninja."

John smiled. "I better get going or I really will be late. Thanks Rose! I'll see you later. Bye Sakura!" He ran out the door.

Rose looked at Sakura and smiled. "Come on Sakura. Get out of bed. It's already seven thirty. You had better start getting used to getting up early. Otherwise, how will you ever become a ninja? I'll be surprised if John passes the test."

Sakura looked up at her. "You doubted him?"

Rose laughed nervously. "Only slightly. You know how a big idiot John can be."

John yelled out. "I heard that!" A door slammed. Sakura and Rose laughed. Sakura went to the bathroom and changed. She put on a purple skirt and a bright yellow shirt. She tied a red ribbon to keep the bangs away. Her hair was only shoulder length. It was a light pink. She wore a heart shaped silver locket around her neck. It had a diamond next to Sakura's name that was written in script.

Sakura walked out and ate breakfast alone. Rose took her backpack and smiled. "I have a mission to attend to in half an hour. I can walk you to the academy if you want me to."

Sakura shook her head and smiled. "I'll be fine. I can walk by myself." Rose nodded and than left. As soon as the door closed, Sakura's smile turned into a frown. _It's only been a year since we left the Kingdom. I miss everyone but they're all…_

Sakura shook her head. _The Kingdom was murdered and we fled like cowards. _Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes as she put her arms on the table. She buried her face in her arms as she began to sob.

Rose and Sakura sat in a meadow filled with animals and flowers. There was a pond near them. John put his hands on his hips and stood tall. A forehead protector was tied around his forehead. Konoha's sign was on it. He smiled. "I am now a ninja!"

Rose and Sakura clapped. They cheered for their only brother. Rose gave John a high five. "Way to go bro! I never thought this day would come. For me to congratulate my brother and welcoming him as a ninja. I am so proud. Soon we'll congratulate Sakura. In just one year, she'll become a great ninja. Just like us."

Sakura stood up happily with stars in her eyes. "You really think so?"

John showed her thumbs up. "You'll be the best and most beautiful!"

Sakura smiled. "Isn't today the annual festival in Konoha?"

Rose gasped. "Oh no! We're late!"

During the festival, John waited at the entrance patiently. He wore a simple dark orange and red kimono. Finally his sisters came. Rose wore a light green kimono with roses. Her hair was pinned and decorated with tiny roses. She smiled at John. Sakura came up from behind her and blushed. She wore a dark pink Kimono with cherry blossoms.

John bent down and handed her a rose. "A pretty flower for a pretty lady."

Sakura blushed again as she took the rose. "Thank you John."

Rose took John by the hand and Sakura. "Come on you two. No time to waist. It's time to have some fun."

John smiled. "You're right Rose. Let's have fun!"

Sakura cheered. The three went off to have fun.

After an hour, they walked to their favorite spot. They sat down, exhausted. John lay down in the grass. "I'm tiered."

Sakura nodded. Rose scolded John. "You shouldn't lie down in the grass. You'll ruin your kimono!"

John shrugged. "Who cares?"

Rose pouted. "I'm the one who has to do the laundry."

John smirked. "You do everything except taking out the garbage."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Big wow John. I do the cleaning, laundry, and cooking. I also have my little helper here." She petted Sakura on the head.

John sat up and they were all smiling. Suddenly, a bunch of ninjas appeared around them. John and Rose stood back to back. Sakura stood next to them, frightened. John glanced at Rose. "We need to get Sakura to safety."

Rose nodded. "These are S-class ninjas. We need to get to safety as well."

A man came out from the ground. "My, the last Harunos together. Such a pity it will be your last. Capture the cherry blossom and the boy. Kill the other one."

John and Sakura gasped as ninjas grabbed them from behind. Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes. Ninjas surrounded Rose and tears fell out. She looked at John and Sakura. She smiled sadly. "I love you, remember that." John and Sakura called out her name but it was too late. Orochimaru cut off her head. Sakura shut her eyes and screamed. She couldn't watch any more. The scream was so loud it went through the whole world. All of Konoha woke up with a fright. The ninjas let go of John and began to run for the gates.

John ran after them and Sakura followed. John stopped at the gates and smiled at Sakura. "Stay strong Sakura. Hope you get that Uchiha." He than ran off into the night.

Sakura began to cry again. "Johnny! Don't go! Don't leave me."

Orochimaru stood at the gate smirking. "Don't worry cherry blossom, I'll take care of him personally. I'll see you at the exams in two years when you're a ninja." He than sunk into the ground. Sakura cried herself there on the street to sleep. She slept on the only bench that was there.


	3. Team 7

Sakura, now a twelve-year-old was living happily by herself. She had a crush on Sasuke Uchiha. She was walking toward the bridge. She smiled as she saw Sasuke. She walked up to him but was a foot away. "Good morning Sasuke."

"Hn." He replied not even looking at her. She shrugged and leaned on the railing, looking at the water.

"Good morning Sakura!" Sakura turned and smiled to see Naruto.

"Good morning Naruto." Naruto smiled.

He walked up to Sasuke. "Morning teme."

"Dobe." Sasuke replied.

Naruto pointed his fist at him. "What did you say teme?!"

Sasuke shook his head. "You're an idiot."

Naruto rolled up his sleeve. "Why you…!"

Sasuke smirked. "You can't beat me."

Naruto smirked. "You will bow down to me once I'm Hokage! Believe it!" He began to laugh.

Sakura sighed. _Oh, please Naruto. You're such an idiot. I wonder how it feels like to have dreams. Sasuke wants revenge and Naruto wants to be the next Hokage. What about me?_

Naruto looked at Sakura who saddened. "Are you ok Sakura? You seem sad about something."

Sakura smiled at him. "I was just thinking about something. No need to get all worried."

Naruto nodded and sat down. He began to talk about anything that crossed his mind. Sasuke tried to ignore him but it wasn't working. Sakura didn't hear what he was talking about. She was completely lost in thought. Sakura looked at the sky as memories filled her thoughts. The time they all became a team.

_Kakashi smiled at his new team. They were still mad at him for coming three hours late. "Alright, time for introductions! I'll go first. My name is Kakashi and I'm your new teacher! Next."_

_Naruto happily smiled. "I'm Naruto. Believe it! I like a lot of things but I do love ramen. I don't like people who act all cool." He said glancing at Sasuke. "My goal is to become the best Hokage! Believe it!"_

_Kakashi blinked. "Ok…" He than looked at Sakura. "Pinky is next."_

_Sakura sighed. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like a lot of things and I hate very few things. My goal holds a secret that I will never share with you."_

_Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Ok…" He smiled at Sasuke. "Best for last!"_

_Sasuke didn't even glance up. "Sasuke Uchiha. I like as many as I hate. My goal is to kill someone and restore my clan." Sakura's eyes widened. _

Soon Kakashi appeared. He began talking about the up coming exams. Sakura's eyes slightly widened. _The exams? So quickly._

Kakashi handed them all papers. He smiled at them. "I will sign the papers. As for Sakura, you must get your parents to sign them. Since you're the only one that still has them."

Sakura looked down at the paper in her hand. Her eyes were covered by a shadow so the boys couldn't tell her expression. She finally spoke. "My parents are on a far away mission …"

She didn't finish her sentence. Kakashi shrugged. "I can't sign for your parents."

Sakura looked up with a smile. "That's alright. I'll ask the Hokage."

Naruto smiled at Kakashi. "Do we have training today? A mission?"

Kakashi shook his head. "Tomorrow are the exams. Prepare yourselves today and we'll meet at the destination half an hour earlier to go over a few things. Don't be late."

Sasuke folded his arms. "We should be the ones telling you that." Naruto and Sakura nodded.

Naruto than smiled. "Who wants ramen?"

Kakashi disappeared. Sakura shook her head. "I need to see the Hokage."

Naruto wined. "The papers can wait Sakura."

Sakura shook her head. "I have to ask the Hokage about something important. It has nothing to do with the papers but while I'm there I might as well ask him to sign it."

Naruto shrugged. "Do you want us to come with you?"

Sakura shook her head again. "I'll be fine, really. I don't want to be a burden."

Sasuke didn't say anything. _You're worse than a burden._

Sakura waved and walked off. Naruto elbowed Sasuke. "Isn't she acting weird? She hasn't even asked you out. Maybe finally she realized that I am better for her!" He began laughing.

Sakura heard what Naruto said. She shook her head as she smiled. She continued to walk.


	4. Meeting with the Hokage

She entered the Hokage Tower and knocked at the Hokage's door. She entered after a response. Sakura smiled at the Hokage. "Good afternoon Hokage-sama."

He looked up from his crystal ball. "Sakura, I expected you to come."

Sakura showed him the paper. "I was wondering if you could sign the paper for the exams tomorrow."

The Hokage smiled. "Anything for you Sakura." Sakura smiled. He filled out the forms and signed the paper. "Just don't be late."

Sakura thanked him. "I have a question Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked at her. "What is it Sakura?"

Sakura looked uncertain. "It's about what happened in my past. Are you certain that Orochimaru is not in the forest?" She said with a lower voice.

The Hokage frowned. "I'll have the ANBU search today. I'm sure he won't be there. You have nothing to worry about."

Sakura sighed, relieved. "Thank you Hokage-sama. I was getting a little nervous. I'll see you tomorrow Hokage-sama." Sakura left with the paper in her hand.

Ino saw her coming out of the Hokage Tower. "Hey forehead girl. You can't go to the Hokage whenever you want."

Sakura smiled and showed her the paper. "I only went to ask him if he could sign the paper."

Ino smirked and didn't look at the paper. "The Hokage doesn't just sign the paper for anyone."

Shikamaru examined the signature. "That is definitely the Hokage's signature."

Ino pouted. "Why not ask your parents?"

Sakura looked down. She took the paper from Shikamaru and walked away. "I have my reasons."


	5. The Exams

The next day, Sakura was the first one there. Soon Sasuke came. He looked at his watch. "How long have you been here?"

Sakura noticed him. "Sasuke!" She smiled. "I came here an hour ago. I couldn't sleep."

Naruto came up. He heard what Sakura said. "Nervous about the exams?" Kakashi appeared and asked.

Sakura turned her back to them. "You can say that."

Naruto showed her the cup of ramen. "You want to eat some ramen? It always helps me calm down."

Sakura politely refused. "I'll be fine." She than saw the Hokage. "I need to ask the Hokage something."

Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder before she went. "This isn't the time to be bothering the Hokage, Sakura."

Sakura nodded. The Hokage came over. "Can I speak with Sakura for a moment Kakashi?" He nodded and released Sakura's shoulder. The Hokage began to walk away and Sakura followed. "You wanted to ask me something Sakura?"

Sakura nodded. "Have you searched the whole area for him?"

The Hokage nodded. "Yes. There was no sign that he was there. You have nothing to worry about Sakura. You'll do fine." He put a hand on her shoulder. "You have the courage John had and you're as smart as Rose was. Never forget who you are Sakura. Choose your own path and don't follow trails of forgotten paths that aren't meant to be followed. You understand?"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Perfectly." She thanked him and walked back to her team. _I have the courage John has and I'm just as smart as Rose. I hope that's enough._

They were soon released into the forest. A man came out of the ground. He wore a smirk. Sakura froze in her tracks and watched the man with fear across her face. She fell on her knees and began to shake violently. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her.

Naruto yelled at the man. "What did you do to her?"

Sasuke was also mad. "Who are you?"

The man smacked his lips. "My, isn't my day lucky? An Uchiha, Haruno, and the carrier of the fox demon. It must be destiny. Now I'll destroy you." A giant snake came out of the ground.

Sasuke smirked. "Let's see you try. Naruto." He nodded to Naruto.

Naruto smiled. "Bring it on."

Sakura's pupils disappeared. She now sat there, emotionless. Her shaking stopped. She clutched her knees but then relaxed. She stared ahead. The man smiled. "That fear in her eyes…it's beautiful. She's open for the taking."

Naruto blocked half of Sakura. "Not on my watch!"

Sasuke blocked the other side of her. "She's staying with us."

The man shook his head in disappointment. "Now, now, Sasuke. Why are you protecting her? She can defend herself. Besides, why would you protect the one that is destined to destroy the world?" They glanced at Sakura. "Don't believe it, but I tell the truth. Sakura will be swallowed by the darkness. Than she will destroy the whole world. And you'll regret not killing her while her power didn't awaken."

Naruto was mad. "Shut up!" He launched himself at the man. They fought. "Sasuke, get Sakura out of here." Sasuke nodded.

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura and began shaking her. "Come back to your senses Sakura!" She stayed the same. He was about to pick her up when the man knocked him out of the way. Sasuke looked for Naruto and found him hanging in a tree, covered by vines and blood.

Sasuke growled at the man. "Damn you!" He was now fighting. The man soon punched Sasuke in the stomach and he fell into a tree. Sasuke fell on the ground and clutched his stomach as he coughed out blood.

Sakura woke up from her trance and stared at the sight. Naruto was in a tree covered with vines and blood. Sasuke was covered in bruises and blood. He was still conscious but in a bad condition. Sakura stood up. She took a step toward Sasuke but froze when she saw the man she knew. "O-Orochimaru!"

Sasuke looked at her. "Run Sakura."

Sakura had tears in her eyes and she shook her head. "I can't afford to loose my teammates. I already lost too many people to him!"

Orochimaru smirked. "Glad you remembered me. On the contrary, two deaths weren't done by me. I didn't kill them with my own two hands. If I remember correctly it was…"

Sakura could feel the tears falling down her cheeks. "Shut up! It was all your fault!" She launched herself at him. The locket around her neck was glowing a gray color.

"You're as fast as John and yet as beautiful as Rose." Orochimaru smiled evilly.

Sakura was breathing heavily. Orochimaru didn't even have a scratch. Sakura looked at him. "What did you do to John?"

Orochimaru licked the blood off his fingers. "Let's just say he has no memory of his past life."

Sakura fell on one knee and held her shoulder. "Damn you."

Orochimaru began to sink into the ground. "Now, now, Sakura. You still have a chance to bring him back. However, there will be a cost and you know what it is. Come and seek me out when you are ready. I'll be waiting." He looked at Sasuke. "You may come for power if you wish as well." He than sank into the ground.

Sakura sat down. She was breathing heavily. Naruto used a kunai to get himself out of the vines. He jumped down and sat down next to Sakura. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?"

Sakura looked at him and smiled. "I'll be fine. We need to find shelter for the night." She stood up while still holding her shoulder. She looked down at Naruto. "Can you walk?"

Naruto nodded as he stood up. "A few hours of sleep and I'll be fine." Sakura nodded.

Sakura looked at Sasuke who stood up. "Are you alright Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded. They walked a few feet and ended up in a clearing. There was a big tree with the roots open for shelter. Naruto went there and lay down. He instantly fell asleep. Sasuke sat down next to him. Sakura sat down at the entrance.

"Go to sleep. I'll stay awake as long as I can." She said without looking at him. He nodded. He leaned on the back of the tree and closed his eyes. Sakura leaned on one of the roots. _What should I do? I want to save John but I can't give up my power. What am I to do? _Sakura put her knees against her chest and put her arms around her legs. She put her head on her legs and looked to her left. _I wish someone was here with me. Anyone. Mom…Dad…John…Rose…my friends…anyone… _

Sakura buried her face in her arms and knees. Tears fell out of her eyes. _Orochimaru was right…he wasn't responsible for my parents death. He didn't kill them with his own hands. It's all might fault. No wonder John and Rose kept their distance from me. They didn't hate me, they were afraid. John hated me for what I did. _

Sasuke opened his eyes as he heard faint sobbing. He looked up to see Sakura with her face buried in her arms and knees. He looked down. _Why is she crying? Is it because of what Orochimaru said?_

Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes. _Itachi murdered the entire Uchiha clan. Orochimaru killed people close to Sakura. At least she still has her parents._

Sakura looked up. She put her chin on her arms. Her eyes were dull. _I'm so sorry mom…dad…Rose. John will restore the clan. He'll probably want revenge for you guys. I won't mind…because I know he'll be after me. I'm not afraid to die. I can't live like this anymore. _Sakura picked up her head and put it against the root. _I have chosen a path. _

Three sound ninjas appeared. Sakura looked at them with an emotionless face. The one with spiky hair smirked. "It seems Orochimaru beat us to you. I was looking forward to killing you, too bad he told us to spare you."

Sakura glanced at Naruto. He was still asleep. She glanced at Sasuke but he must have fallen asleep. The mummy smirked. "You're friends won't be here to save you, my dear cherry blossom."

Sakura glared at him. She stood up slowly. "I won't and never will be yours. I'm not an object to be owned by anyone."

The girl laughed. "You will be soon enough."

The mummy spoke. "Just sit down and let us kill Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura smirked. "Make me."


	6. Sakura Blossoms for a cost

Choji, Ino and Shikamaru were behind some bushes and watching everything. Choji was eating some chips. Ino looked horrified. Shikamaru glanced at Ino. "Sakura doesn't stand a chance against three ninjas. Do you want to help her or not? Ino?"

Ino gulped. "I-I don't know what to do."

Shikamaru looked back at the fight that was about to begin. "We can either help her or watch her get hurt. I thought you two were friends."

Ino looked at Shikamaru and than at Sakura. "We used to be until we became rivals because of Sasuke."

Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee were standing on a tree. Ten-Ten had one of her hands on the tree. "Sakura doesn't stand a chance."

Lee was mad. "I have to help her!"

Neji put his hand in front of Lee before he could jump. Lee looked at him. "This is Sakura's battle. Have her fight her own battles. When she can't fight, than we'll fight. But the scroll is ours." Lee nodded. Neji put his hand down.

Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were standing on another tree. Shino put his glasses further up. "This isn't good."

Kiba nodded. "If Sasuke and Naruto are down and Sakura is fighting three sound ninjas. This could be the end for her."

Hinata showed worry in her eyes. "Than, S-Sakura w-will d-die and they w-will k-kill N-Naruto and S-Sasuke." The boys nodded.

The sound ninja were getting ready for an attack. Sakura got in her fighting stance. _I need to defeat them. I need to show them how strong I've become. For mom…dad…Rose…and John._

Sakura threw kunais at them but the one with spiky hair blew them away with a hole in his hands. Sakura fought them. She attacked all of them and they all blocked. Soon, the mummy grabbed her leg and spun her around. She was sent flying into a tree.

Sakura slid down and was now sitting on the ground. The girl ninja appeared behind her and grabbed her hair. "You have such silky hair. Maybe if you shampooed less and trained more, you would have seen that coming." Sakura took a kunai and held it in both her hands, in front of her. The girl frowned. "That won't work on me."

Sakura looked at the girl with her eyes. "Who said it was for you?"

Sakura neared the kunai to her hair. All of their eyes widened. Sakura cut her hair and the girl fell back. Sakura stood up slowly. Her forehead protector fell on the ground. Sakura turned to the mummy and the one with spiky hair. _Now everyone will watch my back. _She glanced at the bushes where Ino's team was. The tree Hinata's team was and the tree where Neji's team was. She looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were still asleep.

"It's time…I showed you my true power!" Her hands turned into fists. _Lend me your power Goddess! _Her hair was flying up. A pink energy surrounded her. Her whole eyes turned pink. Her locket began to glow a pink color, even though it was barely visible.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see as Sakura cut her hair and the strange power. The mummy's eyes widened. "She truly does hold the power of the Goddess!"

Sakura looked at them sideways. "It's time you repaid for your sins." She launched herself at them. Now she had the upper hand. She defeated them easily. They gave up the scroll and ran for their life. The girl followed. Sakura stood there completely still.

Ino and her team jumped out from the bushes. Ino was worried. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at her with her emotionless eyes. "You have some sins to be repaid as well."

Ino was shocked. "Y-you don't mean that, right S-Sakura?"

Sakura smirked. "I'm not that kind of person to kill on the spot." She glanced at two trees. "Why don't you come out of your hiding spots?" Neji's team and Hinata's team jumped down. Sasuke stood up and entered the clearing. Sakura glanced at him. "I see you're finally awake."

Neji was also emotionless. "Your Chakra…it increased dramatically. It surpasses the Hokage's." A few gasped.

Naruto sat up. He saw many people. They were all surrounding Sakura. Naruto ran up to Sasuke and looked at Sakura. She looked different. "Sakura!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and than starred at Sasuke's eyes. She saw an image of the Sharingan. The other teams decided to leave. This left Team 7. Sakura clutched her stomach as a sudden pain went threw it.

Orochimaru appeared behind her. "I forgot to give you a good bye present. Silly me." He had his hand through Sakura's body. She screamed. He didn't put it right away, only tortured her. He slowly made a hole in her stomach. He took out his hand and began to sink into the ground. "So long my dear cherry blossom." He was gone.

Sakura fell on her knees. Her eyes still wide from the pain and sudden attack. The pink glow from her body, locket, and eyes disappeared. Her hair was now down and not flying up. Sakura coughed up some blood and she glared at the spot where Orochimaru had just been. "Damn you Orochimaru." The blood was gushing out like a waterfall.

Naruto was at her side in a second. "Sakura! You can't die on us! You can't leave me! We haven't even gone out on a date!" Naruto began to cry.

Sakura whacked him on the head. "You idiot! I'm not going to die because of a small hole in my stomach. Now shut up."

Sasuke picked up the scroll and sighed. _Good thing she's still alive. _Sasuke looked at his teammates. "We need to get to the tower."

Naruto was shocked. "How cold hearted can you be? Blood is gushing out of Sakura and she has a hole in her stomach! You expect her to walk so easily?!"

Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated her energy into her hands. She held her hands over her stomach. Pink chakra began to go into her stomach. The blood stopped coming out and the hole was growing smaller until it was complete. Sakura sighed and opened her eyes. Sasuke and Naruto starred at her with wide eyes. She looked confused. "What?"

Naruto couldn't speak. He stuttered worse than Hinata. Sasuke was now normal. "An ordinary person couldn't do that."

Sakura stood up but fell back on one knee. She was breathing hard. "Damn…I must have used up too much chakra. I barely…have…any left." She than fell on the ground unconscious. She landed in her blood puddle.

Naruto and Sasuke couldn't feel her chakra. Naruto turned Sakura so she was lying on her back. "Sakura!" He looked at Sasuke with tearful eyes. "Why has her chakra disappeared?"

Sasuke looked down. "If her chakra disappears than that means…"

Naruto yelled. "No! She can't die. She can't!"


	7. Meeting the Goddess

They were silent. The locket around her neck began to glow a light pink color. A light came out of it and was on top of Sakura's body. It was a figure of a twenty-year-old woman. Her face was elegant and wise. She wore a long dress for it covered her feet. Her hair was long and wavy that reached the bottom of the dress. She had a staff with a heart on top of it. It was long and reached the end of her dress. She was holding the middle of it. She looked like a shadow but was glowing pink. No other details were visible.

Her voice was so heavenly. "Your dear friend has not died. She has called upon my power unconsciously to save the two of you from further harm. I will restore her chakra. Sakura should wake up in a few hours." She slammed her staff against Sakura's body. This made her body to rise of the sudden contact and than fall. They could sense her chakra again but it was stronger. The woman bowed gracefully and entered the locket once again.

Naruto was confused. "Who was that?"

Sasuke shrugged. "We need to get to the tower quickly. You can ask Kakashi later, maybe he'll know something."

Naruto nodded. He put Sakura on his back and turned to Sasuke. "Alright, let's go." Sasuke nodded and they ran to the tower.

Once at the tower, Naruto set Sakura down gently and rested her back against the wall. Sasuke solved the puzzle and opened the scroll. Iruka suddenly appeared. "Congratulations! The three of you pass this test."

Naruto sighed, relieved and sat down. "Thank goodness. Now I can eat some ramen."

Iruka shook his head. "There is first a meeting with the Hokage. He'll tell you what to do next."

Naruto complained. "You mean there is another test?"

Iruka nodded. "Most likely. If too many ninjas passed this test, than they will have to illuminate a few others."

Sasuke folded his arms. "By fighting?"

Iruka nodded. "Yes." He glanced at Sakura. "What happened to Sakura Haruno?"

Naruto scratched his head. "It's too complicated."

Sasuke sighed. "We were attacked by Orochimaru. Naruto and I were badly injured. Sakura had only a few cuts. Naruto fell asleep and than we were attacked by sound ninjas. The only one fighting them was Sakura."

Naruto nodded. "She received some awesome power and kicked their butts so hard that they ran for their lives. Than Orochimaru appeared again and pierced a hole in her stomach. Sakura was able to heal it but she lost a lot of blood."

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "How do you know when she gained her power? You were asleep."

Naruto scratched his head. "It was weird. I was having a dream. I was floating around and I saw myself sleeping. I saw Sakura crying and than the ninjas came. Sakura cut her hair and you know the rest."

Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Your spirit came out of your body?"

Naruto nodded. "I felt something inside of Sakura that was calling me. Telling me to come out and see the world. Than I was as a spirit."

Iruka shrugged. "Alright. We need to see the Hokage now. Can one of you carry Sakura?" Naruto nodded and put Sakura on his back.


	8. Unfair Victory Almost

The teams were all standing in front of the Hokage, most of them. Naruto stood in front with Sasuke behind him. Sakura was leaning against the wall, sleeping peacefully. Her eyes twitched and a small hole started to form in her stomach. Blood started to come out but it wasn't visible since she was covered in blood.

Kakashi glanced at Sakura. _What could have happened to her? Her hair is cut and she is covered in blood. Her own blood. But there is no sight of an injury. Naruto is also covered in her blood. Probably from carrying her. _

They were soon at a stadium. Lee came over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi stood. He looked at the sleeping Sakura that was against the wall. "What happened to her?"

Kakashi looked at Sakura. "An S-class criminal attacked them and three sound ninjas. I guess you already know about the sound ninjas. Than the criminal came back and pierced a hole in Sakura's stomach." The boys had already told him what happened.

Lee's eyes widened. "But I don't see any hole in her stomach."

Naruto also looked at Sakura with sad eyes. "She healed herself but used too much chakra. She almost died."

During the test, Sasuke went first against Yoroi. Sasuke won. Zaku went up against Shino. Shino had won. Than Kankuro went up against Misumi. Kankuro had won. Ten-Ten went up against Temari. Temari won. Naruto went against Kiba and won in a weird way. Shikamaru faced Kin and won.

Naruto was excited. "There are only eight people left. I can't believe this."

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Shut up dobe."

Lee glanced at Sakura. "I just hope Sakura awakes before her battle."

"The next fight will be…" Their eyes widened when they saw the message board. "Ino Yamanaka vs. Sakura Haruno. Please step up."

The boys and Kakashi were nervous. Sakura still wasn't awake. Ino stepped down and smirked. "It seems that Sakura isn't here. I guess she's too chicken to fight."

Naruto was mad. "Sakura's not afraid! She's just asleep. I'll wake her up!" He started to shake Sakura. "Wake up Sakura! Your match is up. You can't sleep through it."

The announcer sighed. "She has ten seconds to get down here or Ino is announced as the winner."

Ino smirked again "I'll have such an easy win."

Naruto began to yell. "That's unfair!"


	9. Sakura Vs Ino

A shadow suddenly raised above him. It jumped on the railing in front of Naruto and made him fall down on the spot where Sakura just was. The figure did a flip and landed across from Ino before the countdown reached ten.

Naruto stood up and was amazed. "Sakura!" He yelled together with Lee.

Sakura stood there with an emotionless face. Ino was shocked but than smirked. "Look who that cat dragged in, forehead girl."

Sakura didn't change her expression. "Let's get this over with."

The announcer looked at both Sakura and Ino. He than looked at Sakura. "You'll be eliminated if you don't have a forehead protector."

Naruto dug in his pocket and took out Sakura's forehead protector. "Sakura, catch!"

Sakura caught it without glancing at Naruto. She tied the forehead protector on her forehead like Naruto and Sasuke. Ino did the same.

"Let the match begin!" The announcer said.

Sakura was slower than usual. The hole in her stomach became bigger. Sakura clutched her stomach with one hand. She managed to throw Ino a few feet away. Ino cut her hair. Sakura than fell on one knee. She looked at her hand, which was covered by fresh blood. _Damn, the wound must be reopening from inside. I healed it. How can it reopen?_

Sakura looked at Ino who was charging at her. Sakura dodged her attack and threw a kunai. Ino dodged that. Ino tried to punch Sakura in the stomach but her hand went through. Everyone's eyes widened. Ino looked up at Sakura. Sakura kicked Ino away.

Ino looked at her hand, which was covered by Sakura's blood. Her eyes watered. "What happened to you Sakura?"

Sakura looked at her own blood-covered hand. "It was during the exams. Can we now continue the fight or do you forfeit?"

Ino smirked. Sakura realized that Ino had tied invisible strings around her legs. "Not in a thousand years."

Naruto saw the strings. "Sakura! Forfeit the match! You can't fight with a hole in your stomach. You'll die!"

Sakura was standing still. Her head dropped and was covered by a shadow. Ino's head also dropped. Ino had entered Sakura's head. Ino (in Sakura's body) raised her hand. "I, Sakura Haruno for-" She couldn't finish her sentence. Her hands clutched her stomach as pain went through her. "I can't take this pain any more." Tears began to fall down her cheeks from the pain.

Ino was now in Sakura's head when Sakura appeared. Sakura looked at her with emotionless eyes. "Get out of my head before you feel real pain."

Ino didn't understand. Sakura was now twice her size. She began to push Ino. "Stop it! Just stop it. Let me control your body!"

Everyone was confused. Sakura (as Ino) was now clutching her head and screaming to stop. Sakura screamed and Ino fell back into her head. She was sent flying until she hit the wall.

Sakura fell on one knee. "You weren't supposed to do that. It only made you feel pain."

Ino stood up with great difficulty. "How can you stand that kind of pain? It's like you've been stabbed a hundred times."

Sakura smiled weakly as she stood up. The hole has opened to its original size. The blood was gushing out of her. It began to make a blood puddle. Sakura looked at it and her eyes became pupil less. She looked at Ino. "I guess I'm not the kind of person to give up…even when I'm close to death."

Ino was shocked. Everyone was. Tears formed in her eyes. "You need to stop Sakura! You'll die of blood loss. I'll forfeit if that'll make you stop."

Sakura stayed the same. "Nothing can stop me now. It's too late. I have chosen my path."

Ino charged at Sakura and tried to punch her. The locket around Sakura's neck glowed a faint pink color created a barrier for Sakura. Ino was repelled and was sent flying. She tried to sit up.

Sakura smiled as she felt the warmness from the light. It became the same figure as in the forest. She touched Sakura's forehead with her index finger. Sakura found herself falling. She reached out her hand to the figure. "Thank you Goddess." She said and everyone heard it, even if it was hard to make out the words. She fell into the blood puddle. She closed her eyes. The figure went back into the locket.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Lee jumped down and ran to Sakura. Kakashi checked her pulse. "Her breathing seems to be fine but she's losing a lot of blood. Someone get a medic!" Two men came in and carried her away.


	10. How Can That Be True! No!

Sorry for the delay, I do have high school. Sorry for the short chapter. From here on my story will get confusing with a lot of dreams that aren't reality so you'll never know if it's a dream or not. I even got confused at first.

Ino and Sakura were in the hospital. They shared the same room. Sakura was sleeping in her bed. Her wound was treated but they couldn't do anything about the hole. Ino sat in her bed. Her feet were on the floor. She looked over at Sakura and than looked down. The rest of the members of Team 7 and Lee came in. Naruto automatically sat down next to Sakura in a chair.

Kakashi went next to him and stood behind him. Lee sat down in the other chair next to Naruto. Sasuke leaned on the wall. He hated hospitals. Lee looked over at Ino. "What did the medics say?"

Ino didn't look at them as tears filled her eyes. "They said they did all they could. There's a ten that she might…"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Please tell me it's ten she'll die. That she has 90 chance of living. Tell me it's that way."

Ino shook her head. Tears fell out of her eyes. "No…it's the other way around." Their eyes all widened. "They said that she used too much energy and chakra. She lost way too much blood. No one ever came close to the situation she is now. The other people died before they were even half way through. They said Sakura is strong for some reason. That she has a hidden power that's keeping her alive."

Kakashi nodded. "The Goddess." Ino looked up at him.

Lee had tears in his eyes too. "The Goddess?"

Kakashi nodded. "You'll have to talk about this with the Hokage. It's secret information that I can't reveal without his permission. I'm sure he'll make an exception and tell you. The Goddess already spoke to you which is very rare."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and than at Kakashi. "I guess that's all the information we're getting from you." Kakashi nodded.

He put a hand on Naruto and Lee's shoulder. "I think it's time we leave. Let the girls rest." He nodded to Ino who smiled slightly. Sasuke was the first one out the door.

Ino looked over at Sakura. "Please survive this Sakura."


End file.
